


The One Who Danced in the Rain

by distraction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rain, dance, hq, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraction/pseuds/distraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma always hated the rain. It was loud, and felt encasing. It reminded him of being in crowds— he hated crowds, how they surrounded him, talking loudly, doing things that Kenma wouldn’t have the courage to do normally, they made him anxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please

###  Chapter 1

Kenma always hated the rain. It was loud, and felt encasing. It reminded him of being in crowds— he hated crowds, how they surrounded him, talking loudly, doing things that Kenma wouldn’t have the courage to do normally, they made him anxious. He always woke up with his body aching and shaking in the middle of the night when it was raining, it was like his body knew what was happening outside of his home. Whenever he was roused from his sleep he would just grab his pair of headphones and blast whatever game he was playing currently to hide the sound of the rain. It helped him pretend that the weather was clear and silent. 

Oh, how he hated the rain.  


One rainy night, Kenma woke up and started his everyday rain routine like a program. First, he was confused. Things like _why am I up_ , and _what’s going on_ , ran through his mind. He started to stretch to ease the pain his muscles felt as they were crying out in discomfort. Then he heard it, the pounding of the rain onto various surfaces outside: his roof, the street, the grass, and with the way the wind was blowing, his window. They each left distinct sounds ranging from a slight ping against the glass pane, to the sound of heavy footsteps right next to one's ear. He glanced at his clock—it was 2:29 AM. Afterwards, he pushed the blinds aside to get a look at how hard the rain was falling. The street lights loosely illuminated the road and the areas around them. A blue and white overglow seemed to cover the entire area. The light was reflecting in the rain causing a cool tone to fill his eyes. To the eyes of an outsider this scene would seem most heavenly and tranquil, maybe even comforting to some. And if Kenma didn’t hate the rain, he would be mesmerized by the beauty of it as well.  


Through the heavy rain and alluring glow, Kenma could barely make out a figure. It seemed small, but nonetheless it had to be from a person. The person’s hair was soaked and sticking to his or her head, it seemed like short hair but nowadays short hair can be word by guys and girls so he had no idea of finding out the gender of the person. They seemed to be wearing a t-shirt and shorts, both soaked to the core as well making them cling to the person’s body. Its a wonder how the person didn’t freeze yet.  


Kenma absently slipped out, “Why would a person be out in the rain at this time of night?”  


After examining the figure some more, he realized the figure was moving— no, the figure was dancing. Dancing happily inside the rain. The person’s movements were light and fast, and at times his or her gleefulness seemed to spill over and they would lose all form of sophisticated dancing at once. Which would leave the figure to just jumping and skipping around excitedly. Kenma observed the figure in a trance like state, he had not meant to watch it, but he couldn’t look away.  


Eventually the figure seemed to get a shock of some kind— it looked like it almost paused for a second, but covered it up quickly. Bouncing around and continuing it’s dance. And then it ran away. It only felt like a few minutes to Kenma but when he turned to look back at the clock it read 2:40 AM. He had spent almost 20 minutes being enthralled watching this figure’s dance. For once Kenma felt relaxed while it was raining because of the stranger.  


After a minute or two his mind seemed to disregard the figure and it noticed the overbearing rain once again. It poured into his mind, drowning him. 

Oh, how he disliked the rain. 

He quickly hopped out of his bed, and grabbed his gaming device along with plugging in some headphones, so he could gain his relief. Hopefully the rain would be over soon. But Kenma couldn’t help but wonder as he drifted in and out of consciousness as he played his game if would he ever see that dance again.


	2. Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma was usually a busy person, between things like school, playing the new games that came out, and hanging out with the few friends he had he never had much free time to think about other things that occupied his mind. His brain was always strictly on task, so why was it that this figure was still in his mind from well over almost two weeks ago. It was bizarre. He should be focusing on clearing a level as he laid down on his bed but his thoughts consistently shifted to the dancer.

###  Chapter 2

Kenma was usually a busy person, between things like school, playing the new games that came out, and hanging out with the few friends he had he never had much free time to think about other things that occupied his mind. His brain was always strictly on task, so why was it that this figure was still in his mind from well over almost two weeks ago. It was bizarre. He should be focusing on clearing a level as he laid down on his bed but his thoughts consistently shifted to the dancer. 

It was a Saturday so there was no concern of staying up too late, and it wasn’t helping that the weather station had predicted that there may be rain tonight, Kenma hadn’t listened for long to hear if it was going to be just a light drizzle or a disastrous storm. Once he heard the word rain, he tuned the rest out. He wasn’t sure what was keeping himself up at this point. Kenma thought it could be a couple of things: the fact he couldn’t beat a part of his game, the fact that he could realize it is raining the moment he took off his headphones, or the slight chance that if it does rain he might get the see the person again. 

As the clock once again hit the familiar number of 2:29 AM, Kenma couldn’t help but to take off his headphones. As soon as he did, the soft dripping of rain hit his ears. _So it was only a drizzle_ , he thought. He felt the need to look outside, he needed to know if the dancer was there. So Kenma opened the blinds once again of the window above the side of his bed. And surprisingly enough, he could barely make out a figure walking up to an area just outside the brightest reach of the street lights. 

It was without a doubt the same one Kenma had seen before. He could tell because of the short, drenched hair, and it seemed to be wearing the same shirt and shorts from the other night. The figure took a second and sat down, right on the side of the street. Kenma couldn’t help but think _what the heck are they doing_ , but that question was soon answered as the person began to stretch. It does make sense that one would stretch before any strenuous activity, Kenma always had to stretch before his volleyball practice went into full swing. He soon rationalized that he had only missed seeing the figure stretch last time because he was too busy being distracted by the rain.

Eventually, the person stood up once again and started its dance. This dance wasn’t anything like the last one. Although the rain was lighter than when the last time he saw the figure dance, the dance itself seemed heavier. Though the dance was heavier, it still seemed like a happy dance. It seemed like Kenma forgot all his surroundings and was focussed on watching this person dance. 

The dance started off partially slow, with a lot of twirling and spinning around. Then it picked up speed, and the rained seemed to follow pace, slightly increasing the speed at which it descended to earth for the moment. It was odd, to Kenma it seemed like either the figure was controlling the rain with its dance, or the figure could predict what was going to happen to the rain and adjusted his or her dance accordingly. 

Then the figure’s dance once again slowed down, turning to leaps and other moves that Kenma guessed were ballet moves. But all of the sudden like the other night, the figure stopped its more structured dance and just jumped around like he or she was on cloud nine. Kenma opened the window slightly to have his ears welcome a bubbling laughter. The sound was light and warm, it soon enveloped Kenma’s bedroom making the rain sound like a distant memory. All he could hear was this laughing. 

As Kenma tried to open the window more, attempting to draw in more of this laughter the figure stopped. It became motionless, then calmed down its laughter and drew the happy jumping to a stand still. Soon it picked up its head staring directly at Kenma’s window. Kenma eyes widened, wondering if the figure was actually looking at him or just lifting its head up. 

Kenma ducked out of view, but that’s when he heard, “Hey! Are you there?” pierce through the rain.

Kenma lifted his head to find the figure had stepped directly into the street light. The figure was now notably a male from what he could see. Kenma was transfixed staring at the image of the boy. He had bright, orange hair that seemed to shine and not darken in color even as it was soaked and stuck against his head. The boy’s skin was also quite pale, but whether that be from the rain or because his skin was naturally that pale was a mystery to Kenma. But it didn’t seem a sickly pale, more of a porcelain pale that was beautiful and it looked so smooth and soft too. The shirt the boy was wearing was now clearly seen as a plain white t-shirt with spots of dirt occasionally gracing parts of it. It was still clinging for dear life to the boy because of it being drenched, and he wore just a pair of black shorts that also stuck to the boy. The boy was the living incarnation of being dazzling. 

“So did you like my dance?” the question snapped Kenma out of his own mind and realized that the boy did in fact see him and was talking to him now.

“Yes,” Kenma replied curtly. 

“What was that? Wait a minute, ” the boy said because it seemed like he couldn’t hear Kenma’s quiet voice from all the way across the road. 

The boy had walked straight up to Kenma’s window and stared at him, trying to signal that Kenma should repeat what he said. 

As Kenma was slightly distracted with having the boy this close to him, he managed to get out a quick, “Yes, I enjoyed your dance.” 

And with that Kenma saw the biggest smile spread across the boy’s face. He smiled so brightly Kenma could swear he was an angel, here to save the world by spreading happiness just like one of those very stereotypical game tropes. But there he was, a boy who seemed to smile without a care in the world staring at him—this was absolutely not a game. 

“Well, if you are interested in ever watching me again,” the boy paused for a minute while closing his eyes, then opened them again like a realization hit him, “I’ll be here again on Thursday. At the same time as today of course.” 

The boy winked at Kenma then started to walk away.

Talking to the boy had just peaked Kenma’s interest more. _Who was he, Why does he dance,_ and other questions raced across his mind.

Before the boy got too far away Kenma surprised himself as he yelled out, “My name is Kenma Kozume!” 

In reaction the boy just turned around in the light from the street lamp, cracked a smile and waved back. It seemed like he mouthed some words that Kenma couldn’t have made out from that distance and continued his walk away. Then Kenma laid down on his bed once again, forgetting to close to window and as the wind shifted directions the slight drizzle entered his room through the opening. But Kenma didn’t mind, he continued to lay there, slowly letting the rain wet the side of his arm. The last thing Kenma thought before he fell asleep was _maybe the rain isn’t as terrible as I first thought._

Little did he know the thing the boy said as he turned to wave to Kenma was a gentle, _Nice to meet you, Kenma Kozume. See ya_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! And don't be thinking that this is the end. I honestly have no idea how long this will be but I'm probably thinking it will be over 5 chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> There is definitely going to be a continuation of this so please sit tight my fellow haikyuu obsessed people.


End file.
